


Take Care Of It

by LittlePhee



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: Eclipse, Canon Compliant, Cute, Dirty Talk, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Mutual Masturbation, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePhee/pseuds/LittlePhee
Summary: So, Edward and Bella can't have sex. But that doesn't mean they can't do ANYTHING - right? A realistic look at the way they might break past those barriers.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Take Care Of It

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first explicit thing I've ever written! I'm terrified, please be gentle. In my quest to get over my inability to write kiss scenes, I managed to write a sex scene where they only kiss once.
> 
> It always bothered me that Edward and Bella never get creative with the whole 'we can't have sex or I'll die' thing. Like what? She's just in a permanent state of horniness until she gets married? How awful. 
> 
> Also I know that Edward breathes a lot in this and that vampires don't have to breathe, but breathing is sexy so let me have this one!
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful partner who so kindly sat with me for twenty minutes discussing appropriate alternatives for the word vagina or hole. Also I don't own Twilight (just in case you were wondering).

No matter what she did, Bella could not get comfortable. The covers had wrapped themselves around her wriggling legs, digging into the skin of her calves. Her shoulder hurt from lying on her side, then her neck hurt from lying on her back, she considered lying on her front but then she knew her boobs would hurt and that was just unacceptable. She attempted to lift her head upward to rearrange the pillows beneath it, but found out too late that she was lying on her hair and almost ripped it out of her scalp.

She finally slumped back down with a huff.

A soft snort came from her left side. “You okay?” Edward grinned.

“ _No._ ” She whined.

He chuckled, “Yeah it really looks like you’re torturing yourself. Aw baby…” He jokingly pressed his freezing cold hand to her forehead. “You’re burning up!”

Bella halfheartedly batted his hand away. “Shut up! I am not burning up!”

“No, but you’re warm at least.” He put his hand to the more useful task of brushing her damp hair away from the sides of her neck that it clinged to. “What’s up?”

Bella grumbled. She really did not want to tell him. Sure they were getting married in a matter of months, and she was determined to spend a literal eternity by his side, but this was a part of their relationship that they had never really tackled. They were willing to die for eachother, yet certain topics just had her cringing with embarrassment.

“Can anyone hear me?” She asked in a small voice.

“Huh?”

“Is anyone with super ears around that could hear our conversation?”

Amused, Edward tilted his head to the side, comically listening out for stray thoughts of vampires or wolves.

“No,” He said. “Just me.”

Bella bit her lip and felt her whole body burn red. Oh God, she really didn’t want to tell him, this was way too embarrassing.

“C’mon Bella,” He grinned as he soothed her. “It can’t be as bad as you think.”

Oh God, she couldn’t keep it in anymore!

“I’m 18, okay!?” She burst out.

Edward raised an eyebrow. “Correct. You are 18.”

“And I have…” Bella sucked in a breath, now or never. “Hormones…”

Somehow, this all knowing supergenius 100 year old vampire didn’t seem to get it. “Also correct. You do have hormones.”

Bella groaned and threw herself backwards into her pillows. “I’m horny, okay?!”

“Oh… _OH_.”

He sounded shocked. Bella couldn’t help but hide her head in her hands.

“And...And it’s _fine!_ I know why we aren’t having sex, it’s for my own safety and stuff and that’s FINE. It’s just that I still get urges and usually I take care of it when you’re off hunting or when you have somewhere to be, but since this thing with Victoria someone with super hearing is _always_ just below my window and… AND _Ifeeltooawkwardtodoit_!” She was babbling now, completely unable to free her burning face from its prison within her hands. They were clammy with anxiety, so she rolled onto her stomach - boobs be damned - and muffled a wail into the pillows.

She heard a large exhalation of breath beside her, then cold fingers stroked her back.

“It’s okay Bells, it’s totally normal.”

“You sound like a doctor.” Bella grumbled, not moving from her position trying to bury her shame in the pillows. The soft cotton pillowcases felt nice on her overheated skin.

Edward snorted, then lightly stroked her hair away from the side of her face. “C’mon Bells, look at me. Please?”

Bella groaned a little, then slowly turned over to lay on her side facing him. He looked serious, although she could see the laugh bubbling under the surface.

“It’s okay,” He smiled and lifted himself up on his elbow to look at her, his other hand rested lightly on her waist. “You don’t have to be embarrassed talking about this stuff with me. I’m not that much of a prude!”

Bella snorted.

“I’m not!” He laughed, indignant. “I get… urges too, just like everyone else!”

“You get horny too?” Bella asked, unable to quite picture it.

“Yes, of course I do!” He was still laughing, but Bella knew it really wasn’t at her. “You kiss me, bend over in front of me, you nestle into my neck. You think that doesn’t affect me? I mean, for God’s sake, you got changed in front of me twice this week!”

“May or may not have been on purpose…” Bella murmured.

Edward grinned and pulled her a bit closer. “I want to marry you.” His voice got quieter, a little huskier. “You think I don’t want to have sex with you?”

Bella froze in place. Here she was with the man she loved, who just so happened to look like a Grecian god and an underwear model rolled into one. He was leaning over her, close enough that she could feel his breath blow across her face as he spoke. And he was telling her just how much he wanted to _do_ her? She must have been dreaming.

“This doesn’t solve my issue.” She finally whispered.

Edward grinned and backed off her a little. Not that she was complaining about their proximity, but adding to her already overwhelming lust wasn’t exactly helpful to the situation.

“You could always… sort it out.”

“What do you mean, sort it out?”

Edward shrugged. “What do you usually do when no one’s here?”

“Well, I… rub one out.”

“Okay,” He smirked. “Then rub one out.”

“But you’re here.” Bella frowned, confused.

He shrugged again. “So?”

Bella’s jaw fell open. “You want me to masturbate _in front of you_?”

“I mean,” Edward looked a little awkward. “Obviously, if you’re uncomfortable with that then that’s totally fine.”

“I didn’t say that… necessarily…”

Edward softly smiled and pressed a slow kiss to her temple. “I’m just saying that even if I can’t act in the play, it doesn’t mean I can’t... enjoy the show. But if you want me to give you some privacy, I’ll go.”

This was absolutely unbelievable.

Never in a thousand years would Bella have foreseen this. Soft, considerate, _proper_ Edward not only being okay with sex stuff, but actively _asking_ for it. It was so strange, so alien. She had never seen this side of him before.

She wasn’t even sure of what to do. Part of her was retreating, scared of this change that could take place in their relationship, scared of the vulnerable position it put her in. But another part of her was screaming. _YES, this is exactly what I wanted. PLEASE._

The latter part won. “Okay…”

He squeezed her hip. “Okay what?”

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

A grin flashed over his face and he pulled her into a kiss. Brief, but harder than she was used to.

“I’m going to have to be really careful,” He whispered. “It’s not because I don’t love you, or I’m not interested or into it. It’s just that if I get lost in a feeling and lose control of my movements for even a second, you’ll end up with a shattered femur or a fractured skull or something. I can’t touch you, or kiss you. I have to keep my teeth away from you. I’m sorry...”

“It’s okay,” She stroked his jaw. “I get it, don’t worry.”

He smiled and pressed another long kiss to her forehead, then retreated about a foot away towards his side of the bed.

Bella was struck by another moment of severe awkwardness. “Where do I start?”

Edward fingered the soft material at the hem of the oversized t-shirt she slept in. “This looks awfully uncomfortable...”

_Now or never._

Bella rolled onto her back and sat up to nervously pull her shirt up over her head. Her shirt that Edward knew full well she wasn’t wearing a bra under. The cold air hit her back, raising goosebumps over her flesh and bringing her nipples to a point. She laid back down, feeling Edward’s eyes on her skin. Then, with a sudden burst of confidence, she lifted her hips off the bed and dragged her underwear down to her ankles, then kicked it off into the void of her bedroom.

She wasn’t quite ready to look at Edward yet, but she heard his shaky intake of breath. He broke his own rule and reached out to softly stroke the newly exposed dips on the side of her hip.

He unnecessarily cleared his throat and took his hand away. “It’s okay, Bells.” He whispered. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

She steeled her convictions and turned her head to face him. He was a sight. His shoulders were tense; eyes glazed, dilated and _black_.

“I want to,” She replied. “But are you sure you’re okay?”

He grinned and shook himself out of it, staring down at her purple mattress cover. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Bella took a deep breath and decided she was just going to start.

She brought her right hand down and cupped herself. Her flesh practically wept with relief at the contact and she took a moment to just grind her clit into the palm of her hand. It was so good to finally have something there, some friction against the parts of her that had been so wet and aching all night. She finally dragged her knee up, until her heel hit her ass, so she could have more access.

It still wasn’t quite enough, but she paced herself and drew small circles around her clit with her index finger. She felt a shuffling beside her and found that Edward had propped himself up on his elbow again. His eyes were on her face, but if he were to look down he would see the circuitous motions of her hands.

It should have made her nervous, but instead of the burn of a blush she felt like she glowed all over. _She_ was doing this to _him._ _She_ was turning _him_ on. He _wanted_ to watch her.

The thought of him getting something out of this spurred her on. She added another finger to her index and went harder and faster on her clit. Before long her breathing quickened and a coil in her stomach started to wind itself tighter and tighter. Tighter and closer to the edge, she got so so close before she suddenly and violently yanked her hand away just before she came. Her whole body _shuddered_ in a feeling so good and intense that it was almost agony.

She glanced at Edward as she let her breathing calm down a little, he looked like he was feeling that delicious pain with her. He had lifted himself up higher now, his gaze skated along her entire body before resting at her face. She delighted in how breathless and tousled he looked, his shoulders shuddered right along with her.

Slowly, she let her raised leg fall to the side, opening herself up. Her other leg crept up into the same position until her knee rested lightly against Edward’s thigh. He glanced down at the contact, but didn’t move away.

Her right hand moved back down her body, this time bypassing her clit and dipping into herself. She rolled her ass up, trying to find an angle where she could get as deep as possible, but was hindered by her pubic bone and the length of her arm. She settled into a comfortable rhythm, then curled her fingers upwards towards her belly button and rubbed at the ribbed flesh there. Her back arched and she couldn’t help but let out a whine.

Edward made a strangled noise next to her like he was trying to speak. She glanced at him to find his chest was heaving with heavy breaths. His eyes were raking over her body, lingering on her chest and then slowly caressing their way up to her flushed face. His mouth fell open and his eyebrows scrunched together, like he wanted to ask a question but couldn’t find the words.

Bella did it for him. “Any requests?”

He groaned lightly and his eyes squeezed shut. “Keep going…” He said. “And… touch your breasts?”

Bella lowered her left hand from where it had been gripping her hair down to her chest to comply. This time she kept watch over Edward’s expression as she cupped and squeezed her breast in her hand. When she pulled up on her nipple and twisted, he let out an exhale so deep she felt it blow across her other breast. She doubled her efforts fingering herself, going at a ferocious pace until her wrist ached and her shoulder went numb. Her fingers rubbing up against her G spot felt so fucking good, but it wouldn’t make her cum. And _God_ did she want to cum.

She looked over at Edward, this gorgeous man who seemed to be enjoying it as much as she was. She glanced over his chiseled jaw, his slim shoulders and toned chest, then noticed as she looked further down to his long legs that he was palming his bulge through his jeans. Bella licked her lips as a shot of euphoria went through her. _She did that._

“I’ve gotta cum,” She told him.

“Okay,” She had never heard his voice so low or husky. “Show me.”

With a moan, Bella pulled her fingers from inside of her and dragged them back up to her clit. She kept her hips in their raised position, despite the pressure mounting in the base of her spine, so she could push _down_ and grind her clit beneath her fingers in circles as quickly as she could.

It was almost too much. The trembling in her spine, the tingling numbness that was spreading through her wrist up to her fingers; all she could hear was the wet sounds of her ministrations, the scratch of Edward’s hand against his jeans and both of their heavy breathing. All she could feel was her heartbeat in her shoulders, the tightening in her stomach and Edward’s cool breath across her chest. Thousands of sensations smothered her until she was lightheaded and the only thing that bled through the haze was this constant tightening in her stomach driving her closer and closer to the edge.

She hit the edge, and every muscle in her body just released. Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and her spine arched up off the bed as she rode out the orgasm on her hand. She couldn’t stop herself letting out a desperate moan and Edward moaned along with her, his own hand picking up in speed and intensity.

She held her breath until the orgasm faded into tingles of electricity running down her legs into her toes. Her back slowly relaxed back onto the bed and for a moment she just rested. Feeling rushed back into her arms, the world stopped spinning around her and the fog drew away from her brain. She turned back to Edward, who had gone distinctly silent. For a moment she thought he had orgasmed along with her, but he was still lightly grinding his crotch into his hand, his breathing hard and his dark eyes locked on her.

“Sorry…” He gasped out and tried to pull his hand away.

“No.” Bella caught his wrist. “Keep going.”

Edward’s eyes went wide as he let her push him back down to lay flat on the mattress. She assumed the position he had over her, lying on her side propped up on her elbow.

He stopped to look at her for a moment, and a silent conversation moved between them. _Is this okay?_ Edward took a second, then sat up and slid his t-shirt off over his head.

Bella grinned as he laid back down and he smiled right back up at her, he knew what she wanted.

Bella could tell he was nervous. Which was, of course, ridiculous because he was the most beautiful creature on Earth and there was nothing he could do that would make her think less of him. Still, she settled down lower on her elbow and started to drag her fingers through his wavy dark copper hair in an attempt to soothe him.

Edward sighed and pushed his head lightly into her hand. She could feel how tense his movements were, how wound up his body was.

“It’s okay, love.” She whispered.

He finally started to move his hand down his body and Bella looked to its destination. His dick looked painfully hard, still constrained within his jeans, which surely must have been made of steel to contain it.

His hand squeezed his bulge and he hissed at the contact. He slowly started to undulate his hips into the palm of his hand, grinding himself into it. His face screwed up, and his head arched back, and he panted in her arms, groping harder and harder, thrusting faster and faster.

Bella kept stroking through his hair, but couldn’t help but stare at what he was doing. For a minute, she forgot about everything. She forgot that he was a century old vampire, capable of smashing every bone in her body and sucking out her life force. She forgot that the forces of evil were constantly after them and it was only a matter of time before she either died or joined the undead. She forgot, she didn’t care, either way. In front of her was not an immortal man, but her boyfriend and God she really wanted to touch him.

Against all logic, she tentatively reached out a hand down his body, stroking his chest to his belly and lightly resting against the hair that led down into his jeans.

“Can I…?” She whispered, almost afraid to ask.

Edward stopped moving. For a second she thought she had ruined everything, but then he let out an uncharacteristic groan.

“ _Oh God_ I want you to. _I really want you to_.”

There was a ‘but’ there, but neither of them seemed to want to acknowledge it. When Bella stretched her hand further down, his slipped away to make room for it. That was all the communication it took for her to keep going, she trusted him to stop her if he needed.

She cupped his rock hard groin and lightly squeezed. He moaned. _“Your hand is so warm…”_

Encouraged, Bella started rubbing; harder than she thought she would for a human man. She tried to replicate the motions he had made himself, but before he was thrusting into his hand and now he was staying resolutely still, one arm swept over his face and the other gripping hard at his own thigh. Still, she hoped she was doing a good job, as his panting got faster and faster and little whines and moans escaped from his lips.

But eventually she got curious, this was her first experience with a dick, afterall. She paused mid stroke and giggled at the frustrated noise Edward made. She lightly traced the shapes hidden inside his jeans, the length and the width, and then made her way all the way up to what she assumed was the head. She rubbed her thumb over it and Edward’s whole body twitched.

“Bells… I don’t know if I…” He panted, but she was distracted. She experimented and rubbed her thumb over the head of his dick over again.

“No, Bells, wait.” Edward groaned and caught her hand. “I can’t. What if I accidentally thrust and break your wrist?”

The words _‘worth it’_ lingered on the tip of Bella’s tongue, but she carefully stored them away.

“Then I’ll stop,” She moved her hand away from the bulge in his pants and raised herself back up to kiss his forehead. If he had been human, it would have been drenched. Despite the clarity of mind it must have taken to stop her, he was as pent up as ever. She settled back down and nestled her face into his neck, leaving kisses on his jaw, her nose skated along the back of his ear. He breathed deep, shuddering breaths like a man trying not to drown.

“ _Fuck._ I love you…” He groaned.

_Oh my God, Edward swore._

Bella grinned into his neck. “Say it again.”

 _“Fuck.”_ He moaned, apparently not even registering that she was teasing him.

She almost felt bad for the tease, because clearly she wasn’t the most pent up one in the room anymore. Edward was so hard that the zip on his jeans looked like it was struggling. His hips were undulating against nothing, so desperate for friction that he was humping the air.

“You could take care of that, y’know.” She whispered in his ear. She felt the surprise on his face. “Maybe I like watching too.”

He let out a breath so long it must have emptied his entire lung capacity. For a second Bella thought he wouldn’t do it, but then his hand slid back down and he started palming himself once more.

He thrusted up into his hand, shuddering, then paused. He quickly slid his hand up her exposed hip and gave it a reassuring squeeze, then returned to his crotch and started fiddling with the button of his jeans.

 _Oh damn, he was going all the way._ Bella was struck for a moment that she was about to see this part of him for the first time, that he was letting himself be so unbelievably vulnerable in front of her. Her stomach clenched in arousal and her heart swelled with love.

Giving up, Edward pinged off the button and it clattered to the ground beside the bed. He pulled down the zip and with a shaking hand, pulled his dick out of his boxer briefs. He let out a low sigh as his hand closed around the aching length and started to slowly pump up and down.

Bella was transfixed. She had seen dicks before from cheesy pornography she never quite got into, but nothing like this. Not only was it aesthetically beautiful (because of course it was), but it was _his_. Something so personal to him that it felt like a gift just to be trusted with it. A part of him that no one got to see except the two of them.

“ _Oh God.”_ He groaned, his back arching and eyebrows clenching together.

“You doing okay, love?” Bella grinned and kissed along his cheek bone.

“Yes,” He gasped. “I just… I wish I wasn’t a vampire, or you were one. I don’t know. But I just want to feel you...”

“What do you want to feel me doing?” Bella whispered, loving her newfound power.

“I want to feel your lips around me.” He ground out. “I want to bury my hands in your hair and thrust into your hot mouth. But I can’t…” He practically whined with need. “If I thrust too hard, I’ll rupture your larynx and kill you.”

_Bit graphic, but alright._

“That’s okay love.” Bella said. “Because one day we’ll be able to do whatever we want, and you won’t know what hit you.” She grinned into his cheek. “I’ll make you cum so hard, you’ll cry.”

A breathy laugh snaked its way out of Edward’s clenched jaw. “You’re getting close to managing that anyway.”

She laughed, “How close?”

“Pretty damn close…”

“Come on then,” She wrapped her arm over him and tickled lightly over the planes of his chest. “You can do it, I believe in you.”

With a short laugh, he picked up his speed exponentially, to the point where Bella could barely see his blur of a hand. Within a few more seconds he grabbed his abandoned t-shirt from where it laid beside him and used it to catch his release. He groaned deep in his belly and thrust his hips into his hand to ride out the high.

His eyes slid closed for a moment, almost in contemplation, then he slowly sat up and threw his soiled shirt into the waste paper basket by Bella’s desk.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a while, just looking at each other, thinking about what they had just done. Then Edward finally broke and wrapped his arms around her. Bella gratefully burrowed her face into his chest and relished the feeling of his kisses on the crown of her head.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Bella could have fallen asleep there, in the comfort of his arms. But then she remembered that she was covered in sweat, her own cum and probably traces of Edward’s.

“So…” Edward said, clearly reading her mind. “Shower?”

Bella giggled and led him to the bathroom, happy they had finally crossed this barrier with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if that was incredibly graphic, I'm new! I would really appreciate some feedback if anyone is kind enough to give it! But either way, thank y'all for reading!


End file.
